


Diplomatic Relations

by negickapologist (neganstonguething)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, gossipping, seriously i have no idea what to tag this, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 22:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neganstonguething/pseuds/negickapologist
Summary: Sherry notices that Negan's paying an awful lot of attention to Rick and Alexandria and decides to take it up with the rest of Negan's wives. Y'know, see what they think, talk about what could happen, and maybe even play a little Matchmaker.





	Diplomatic Relations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justsimplymeagain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsimplymeagain/gifts).



> This is a request from justsimplymeagain on tumblr, who commissioned me to write this work. She requested Negan's wives gossipping about him having a potential crush on Rick. The second half of this fic was unintentional, but oh well lmao. Hope you all enjoy!

Not surprisingly, Sherry is the first to notice.

Negan has never been a subtle guy. Hell, he's never even _tried_ to be a subtle guy. When he became interested in Sherry, she _knew_ it. He made damn sure she did. Even though he can be a raging asshole sometimes, Sherry has some level of appreciation for the fact that he never once beat around the bush with her. He wanted her, and he made his intentions one hundred percent clear.

But this...this is different. It's not like he's hiding anything. It's more like he's not around as much. Negan's a pretty physical guy. He likes sex, and even though he's never forced himself onto any of his wives, he makes it very clear when he's craving some intimacy. Which he hasn't done much.

At first, Sherry doesn't think much of it. Negan's only human, and with more wives than he can count on one hand alone, it's not a crazy thought that the guy might just need a little break from all the exposure. On top of that, Negan's actually a diligent worker. After all, he put together something like the Sanctuary, and while he did have help, it's not like he sat on a throne and made everyone do the work. Sherry and Dwight have been around for quite some time. She's seen him build this thing up.

The point is, he's a busy person, so maybe he's just been off doing a lot of work. That other community...Alexandria, if Sherry remembers right...they've had quite a bit of Negan's focus ever since he exacted his rule on them. He's capable of straightening just about anyone out(as he sees it), but if these guys are as difficult as he's been bitching about, maybe he's just putting more of his effort into personally overseeing the process.

It's easy enough to leave it at that, but then, Negan starts talking about the guy in charge over there. Rick Grimes--a name Sherry, Frankie, and the others learn quickly and never get a chance to forget. Negan brags about him like he's a best friend, and compliments him like a crush. He complains about him like a high school kid, and in general, always finds a way to have Rick's name on his tongue.

If Sherry didn't know any better, she'd say he likes talking about the guy.

Which he very obviously does. On more than one occasion, Negan has sat atop one of the many couches in the living room his wives share, Sherry on one arm, Tanya on the other, and Frankie massaging his shoulders, while he talks about Alexandria and Rick and just how many problems that community is giving him.

He always lingers on Rick, though. It's usually via ' _That guy is such a goddamn badass'_ , or ' _blue eyed motherfucker looks like he wants to kill me but keeps that shit in check--a man after my fucking heart'_ , and he never outright says it, but Sherry figures they all know by now what's going on.

Today, she's going to go find out.

At present, Negan's in Alexandria--yet another big tip to what's got their husband occupied, as the man usually sends someone to take care of collections after the first visit. Simon goes to the Hilltop, and Gavin to the Kingdom, and Sherry's frankly surprised Negan isn't sending Dwight to Alexandria. Either way, he's out picking on Rick and his community again, so Sherry decides to spend some much-needed conversation time with the other girls.

She finds the redheaded Frankie first, in the hallway outside of their living room. Frankie has a plate of neatly-sliced veggies in hand and appears to be headed for said living room. Sherry follows her.

"Hey." She greets, all warm smiles, and Frankie reciprocates with one of her own. Her red hair frames her entire face and lights her expression up when she faces Sherry. "What're you up to?"

"Relaxation." Frankie laughs softly, stepping inside when Sherry opens the door for her. "I don't know who went and blabbed that I'm a massage therapist, but I've got enough clientele now that I could probably earn points from it." Not that she needs them, considering Negan doesn't make his wives adhere to the points system. The joke still stands, though.

"Yeah?" Sherry laughs along with her, plucking a piece of celery from Frankie's veggie tray. The other girl doesn't complain. "You could always tell them no, you realize." The statement is more meant to reassure than anything, and Sherry shows that with the soft smile she's still wearing on her lips.

"I know, I know." Frankie sighs as she drops the food onto the coffee table in front of them. She pops a tomato into her mouth. "But people like it. They're overworked. First time some douche canoe asks for a happy ending, though, I'll probably call it quits."

They both laugh.

"Negan probably wants you to have enough energy to give him one when he gets back anyway." Sherry points out, an opener to the discussion she plans on having with the redhead.

Said redhead shrugs. "I dunno--he'd probably be impressed that I was doling out community service while he was gone."

Sherry can picture it. Negan's a tough leader, and to say that his morals are askew is actually a bit of an understatement, but he's not all bad. He knows his men bust their asses to keep things at the Sanctuary under control, so he probably _would_ be pretty impressed that Frankie decided to pass her free time helping people out instead of doing whatever else. So long as she's not sleeping with anyone but him, he's content with just about anything.

"Fair enough." She finally answers. "What do you think about him going off to Alexandria, anyway?"

Frankie raises an eyebrow, then bites into a carrot. "Going by the way you're looking at me, probably the same thing you're thinking."

"Which is?"

"He's off playing with his boyfriend, what else?" Frankie giggles. "He talks about that guy more than he talks about us nowadays."

"I don't think I'd go so far as to say 'boyfriend'." Sherry retorts amidst her own gentle laughter.

"At least, not yet." Tanya's voice can be heard as she emerges from the restroom, her hair wrapped up in a towel. She leans between the two girls and just barely manages to reach far enough to steal a piece of celery for herself. "He might know what he wants with us, but I don't think he's realized just how big his hard-on for that Rick guy actually is."

All three girls start laughing.

"I dunno." Frankie disagrees, still smiling. "He's said some things that makes me wonder if the two haven't already gotten a little intimate."

"Do you think this guy likes him back?" Sherry muses.

"Negan swears Rick hates his guts." Tanya points out. "So unless they're hatefucking, I doubt it."

"Good god, you've got a mouth on you today." Frankie teases, passing Tanya another celery stick so she doesn't have to reach for it this time.

"What can I say?" Tanya shrugs, and then pulls the towel off her head while she munches on her celery. "My husband's wearing off on me."

On some level, the girls all respect Negan. Sure, things seem unfortunate when it comes to their situation, but it's actually not all bad. Amber's taking it a lot harder than they are, but they have choices. If they don't want to be married to Negan, they can step down and actually work for their points. And even though he's an asshole and sarcastic in every sense of the word, he's not disrespectful to his wives. He treats them well, and he's never once coerced them into sex.

Sherry isn't crazy about the circumstances, but she actually likes being with Negan in a way. He's actually pleasant to talk to when he isn't showing off, and when one of his girls are sick, it's like a whole new side of him comes out. Sherry knows why, though, and there's a lot of respectability in it. A cold is nothing like the cancer his late wife had, but Negan still treats the girls like fine china when they're sick with it.

They live like queens for the title of 'wife', and while Sherry doesn't agree with the circumstances, it is what it is, and it could be way worse. Negan gets on her nerves sometimes, but oh well.

The girls enjoy their time together, spending most of it engulfed in heated conversation. Soon enough, a tired-looking Amber enters the room and joins them, though she becomes just as animated as they are alongside them. Amber's been taking her situation a little more harshly than everyone else, and Sherry has made a point to take her under her wing and try to be a support system for her. She's not on her feet by any means, but she's getting there.

Either way, they're having a good time now, chomping on vegetables and sipping wine. Frankie disappears for a shower, and then the girls regroup around some old VHS tapes, all cuddled up on one another on the couch. Wives or not, they're friends. They've got one another, and they've never been closer.

It's about halfway through Little Nicky that Tanya speaks up again.

"We should hook them up."

All of the women round on her, expressions incredulous.

"Excuse me, what?" Frankie asks amidst shocked laughter.

"Don't look at me like that!" Tanya demands, smirking. "He's obsessed with the guy! He's got wives, so why can't he have a husband?"

There's a silence, the girls all exchanging confused glances. Amber is the first to break that silence.

"...But how? Negan may be into him, but that doesn't mean it's mutual."

"On top of that," Sherry adds, "this guy's in Alexandria. We're here. What could we possibly do that Negan hasn't already done?"

"Would it hurt to just ask him what he's done, ourselves?" Frankie suggests. "He likes honesty. And if he wants to hook up with this dude, he'll tell us outright. Probably in gruesome detail."

"Well, yeah." Tanya says. By now, Little Nicky's been abandoned. "But that still doesn't fix the Our Husband Doesn't Have His Boyfriend problem."

"It could." Amber says thoughtfully, a hand on her chin. Sherry knows she's all for getting a little more time away from her fearless leader, so she probably wants Negan to fall head over heels for this guy, if he hasn't already. "He tells us what he's done, and we suggest some other things he can do."

"I mean, let's face it." Tanya answers. "He's good-looking, and even if the word 'dick' comes out of his mouth every other sentence, he's still charming in his own way. If this Rick guy is even slightly not straight, he's probably thought about sleeping with Negan, anyway."

"If they haven't, already." Amber giggles, and the other girls join in soon enough. None of them say it aloud, but this is actually kind of exciting. The thought of Negan having a little crush, rather than just outright telling someone he wants to bone them, is sweet. It's almost romantic that the guy who's always been able to get what he wants is actively pining after someone that he either can't have or hasn't worked up the balls to try and get.

They spend hours bouncing theories off of one another. Does he get all googly-eyed around this guy? What does this guy even _look_ like? What kind of person has somehow managed to steal Negan's attention so much that he's obsessed with him like he is? How does he act around this guy? Is he nicer, or is he the kind of bully who picks on Rick because he hasn't been properly taught how to deal with his feelings?

In the end, they settle on the decision that they're just going to have to accompany Negan to Alexandria one day, so they can see what kind of person Negan's little crush is. It's a little difficult to suggest how to romance a guy when you don't know shit about him, after all.

But either Negan already knows they're curious about Rick or they were all just on the same page, because he decides it's convenient to bring Rick back to the Sanctuary that evening. When the girls see a blue-eyed man with curly, slicked-back hair, a button-up and jeans and boots on, they're all highly understanding of why Negan's got it bad for this guy. He's good-looking, and it isn't just that...he's _gorgeous_. The kind of gorgeous that gets drawn in biblical pictures, with his pale blue eyes and oddly perfect form.

Negan brings Rick with the intent of showing him what his establishment looks like, and Rick is absorbing everything as if it's actually important to him. His eyes are like a sponge, and Sherry can't help but watch as he scans everything from the walls to the furniture around them as if he's about to draw out a carbon copy of it.

Apparently, Negan's been parading him around since he got here. He's supposedly seen where people use their points to buy things, where they eat, where vegetables are grown, the walker fence, main hall, and the wives are the last stop.

When Negan introduces him, it's with a hand on the small of his back. Rick doesn't seem to mind, but he isn't exactly leaning into it, either. He more or less just chooses to let Negan do so, probably because he's learned by now that the guy's a touchy-feely type of person. Rick seems used to Negan invading his space, and that makes it difficult for Sherry to tell just where the two men stand with one another.

But she can tell that Negan's utterly infatuated with him. He'll say a few words, turn his head to regard Rick, give him a chance for input or ask him what he thinks, and then go about the conversation. Even when he introduces Sherry, Tanya, Frankie, and Amber as his wives (to which Rick doesn't seem too surprised, so he must already know that part), he doesn't leave Rick's side.

Sherry can't help but wonder if him bringing Rick here is partly because he's trying to win his favor. It could be a lot of things, honestly. If Alexandria's been giving the Sanctuary problems, he might be just showing Rick that it isn't all bad here(which it isn't). Or maybe he wants Rick to want to come back. Hell, maybe he does have it in his plans to make Rick his husband. Fuck if Sherry knows.

But fuck if she isn't interested as hell in finding out, either.

"Welp," Negan suddenly stands up, motioning for Rick to do the same(and Rick obeys calmly), "time to show this guy where the man in charge chucks his rocks at the end of the day. Ready for the coolest fucking room the apocalypse can show you, Rick?"

Rick doesn't seem half as interested in visiting Negan's room as Negan himself does. If anything, he looks a little perplexed. Negan's waiting on his permission though, so he shrugs and makes a sort of 'whatever' expression with raised eyebrows and curved lips. "Guess so."

"Thanks for having him, ladies." Negan finishes, a somehow appreciative smirk on his lips. "I'll see you all in a bit, alright?"

"You got it." Frankie smiles and waves, and the other women just nod in understanding, still silently taking in everything that's happened since Negan introduced this guy. It isn't until the door is shut and Negan and Rick are gone that they all face each other.

"Yep, he's got it bad." Tanya comments.

"He's taking him to see his bedroom." Amber joins in. "And he's not subtle. If he doesn't get laid, he's at least going to try to."

Frankie outright laughs. "Either way, we won't have any trouble finding out once everything is all said and done."

"In the meantime," Sherry adds, "I'm going to go get something to eat and then take a shower."

The others wave her off before she starts out the door and into the hallway. She's well on her way toward the kitchen when something stops her dead in her tracks.

Negan and Rick haven't made it to Negan's room. In fact, they've gone past it. Negan's distant voice is saying something about bomb-ass sandwiches, so Sherry can infer what's going on well enough. But Negan and Rick aren't moving. They're just standing there in the hallway, Rick's back to one of the walls and Negan facing him.

Sherry quickly ducks into a fork in the hallway and peers around, watching in secret as the two men converse.

"I still don't see why you thought bringin' me out here was a good idea." Rick didn't speak much when Negan was introducing him earlier, so Sherry didn't know until now that the man has a pretty soft southern drawl. Another trait that somehow adds to his appeal. Sherry herself thinks he's pretty attractive.

"Why the fuck not?" Negan's shoulders come up in a shrug, his expression matter-of-fact. "I've seen your place, so I figured it was time to show you mine."

"I could use this against you, you know." Even from the thirty or so feet of distance between Sherry and the two men, she can see the bold way with which Rick's sharp blue gaze locks onto Negan's. He's got guts, and Sherry imagines that's another thing Negan likes about him. "I'm takin' it all in...learnin' which halls lead to where and who runs what. If I decided to fight back, I might stand a chance."

"Let's see..." Negan answers back thoughtfully, before he cocks his head and rolls his eyes. "I honestly think not. And you want to know why?"

Sherry hears the change in her husband's tone. Negan's unpredictable as it is, so it's no surprise when he goes from friendly to threatening. What she doesn't expect is for him to plant a hand on Rick's chest and push him back harder up against the wall, his free hand propped on the surface next to Rick's head. He leans in close, and Sherry honestly thinks she can feel the heat of his grin at this distance.

These two are men who are very powerful in their own unique ways. Negan's is more obvious, in his ostentatious behavior and commanding strength. But Rick's is subtle, and in the way he controls people with his gaze and calm presence. Sherry gets the feeling that he wanted Negan to react that way. His expression doesn't waver even with Negan inches from him.

"I've got numbers." Negan rumbles, and then his expression calms. Sherry watches him wet his lips -- sees the way his stare falls to rest on Rick's mouth. "You can sit and fucking plan for months, and you won't get past the front gate. And if I'm taking a moment to be straight with you here, Rick, I don't think you _want_ to."

"What makes you say that?" Rick's voice is gravelly, though he looks as calm and unimpressed as ever.

"Simple." Sherry watches with bated breath as Negan walks his fingers up along Rick's chest, his neck, to the side of his face. Rick tenses a little, but exhales soon enough, waiting for Negan to keep speaking. "You don't hate me anymore. In fact, correct me if I'm fucking wrong, but I think you might kind of like me nowadays."

"...You're delusional." Rick wavers there, and it's in the way he does so that Sherry realizes Negan has him. She can't stop herself from watching as he seals the gap between them. At first, it's gentle and lingering, as if both men are trying to feel the whole thing out. But then, Rick brings a commanding hand up and curls his fingers in Negan's hair, and it instantly grows more aggressive. Negan pushes himself up hard against Rick, and both their mouths come open in an attempt to bring themselves closer. The sound of lips moving together and sharp breathing permeates the hallway, and Sherry suddenly wishes she could leave without being spotted.

Thankfully, Negan doesn't push things any further in the middle of that hallway. After a minute or so of heated kissing, he breaks off the contact and curls an arm around Rick's shoulders, nodding down the hallway. "Now, about those sandwiches. You've _really_ got me working up a goddamn appetite now, Rick..."

Once he's headed the other way, Sherry turns tail and all-but runs back to the living room.

Tanya, Amber, and Frankie are still bouncing theories back and forth when she enters, and when they see the wide-eyed look of shock on her face, they flock in close.

"We don't need to help them." She manages breathily, and in an instant, all three other women are bombarding her with questions and demands for an explanation. She raises both hands in an attempt to silence them all so she can figure out where to start, and the hush falls over the crowd like dark clouds before a storm.

The girls sit back down, but Sherry doesn't move. With her hands still held up in front of her, she continues speaking. "I don't foresee marriage any time soon," she starts, "but they were just making out in the hallway."

It's like a tidal wave at that point. Questions come pouring out all over again, and Sherry does her best to answer them all. No, she isn't for certain just how long the two have been stealing kisses in hallways or wherever-the-fuck else. For all she knows, she just witnessed their very first one. Yeah, it was pretty intense. No, she didn't expect it to happen. Yes, she's still hungry. Yes, she still plans on showering.

After said meal and shower, Sherry sits back down to talk to the other three. They've calmed down significantly since their little outburst before, though they're still excited. It's clear that none of them had expected Rick to reciprocate -- at least, not this soon -- so they're understandably full of questions and even more theories.

"I can tell you one thing." Sherry starts, an expression of calm amusement on her face. "Negan likes how ballsy this guy is. I could tell by the way they fired back at each other out there that this isn't the first intense conversation they've ever had. Rick threatened to attack him."

"And then they made out?" Tanya looks confused, but not entirely blown away. "That's different."

"I'm not surprised." Amber shrugs. "Maybe that's what he needs--someone crazy enough to dig their heels into the plate and lay down the law."

"He still fought back." Sherry quips with some amusement. "On some level, at least. He didn't threaten Rick with his life or anything, but...it's still so strange. Never thought someone as stubborn as this Rick guy is would be his type."

"Guess he is." Tanya laughs. "That's okay, though. Maybe he can teach Negan a thing or two."

Sherry remembers a time when she had genuinely thought Negan to be a horrible person. He still is, but with time, she's gotten in close and she's listened to him talk. His decisions aren't all bad ones, and in his own twisted mind, he legitimately thinks he's doing what's right. He's a jaded man who lost everything repeatedly, and while some find their strength in picking up the pieces, he found his in taking control and making damn sure people knew how to stay the fuck alive. If that means taking from other people, then fine.

Or at least, that's the way Sherry interprets it. She disagrees with much of what he does, but she understands where it all comes from. And if Rick really is that defiant all the time, maybe it's a good thing that Negan's got a big crush on him. Maybe he's a good leader for his community, so there's a chance he could show Negan a thing or two.

Sherry hates the situation she and Dwight are in, though she does enjoy Negan's company to an extent. However, maybe Negan will find exactly what he wants in this guy and decide he doesn't need wives. They can work something out. Everyone can come out alright.

Later that evening, when Negan bids Rick goodbye and has Dwight drive him back to Alexandria, he returns to his wives. Not surprisingly, he doesn't suggest sex. Instead, he requests a massage from Frankie and a little friendly snuggling from everyone else. He's all smiles, tuckered out from his day with Rick, and none of the girls have the heart to break the immense calm that seems to have taken him over.

Instead, they just enjoy the quiet, spending their time watching movies with him until all five of them are fast asleep on couches and floors. Negan's already going on about going back to Alexandria. 'Diplomatic relations', he calls it, and Sherry swears she hears affection in his voice.

 


End file.
